Isn't he lovely?
by Linneagb
Summary: Isn't he lovely? The way he smiles, the way he kisses you and the way he laughs. Isn't he lovely? The way his hair stands right up, the way he talks and the way he cries? Oh yes he is lovely! Every little piece of him is lovely just like it was already that day the very first time you met him and then named your teddy after him! *birthday present for Precious- passenger*


**Hello, here I am with another birthday present. Today we say happy birthday to Precious- Passenger who is twenty years old TODAY YAAAAAY. Happy birthday, I hope you enjoy this. **

**The flashback in this might not be too well- written, but I've been trying to write it from the POV from an eight year old as realistic as possible so I hope it's not too bad. **

I laid in my bed early in the morning and listened to the others running around fixing downstairs. Today was May the Twenty Seventh, Sunday and my eighteenth birthday. In usual order I would already have been up for a while but well- I knew I couldn't destroy the joy for the others with waking me up with cake stuffed with calories and false singing.

Well, that was even though they all knew perfectly well I was awake, and by the time they came singing with presents and cake I would pretend to be sleeping anyway.

I could hear Finn drowsily wondering why they were doing this when they all knew I was going to be awake before them anyway, then dad scolding him for asking that and asking him that I was going to be happy for this whether I knew about it or not, then Carole running around trying to fix everything along with Blaine trying to help her but so tired he stumbled on his own feet.

I sighed- well there was no one who said my family would be normal was it? When I heard four pairs of feet coming up the stairs I pulled up the duvet cover to my chin and closed my eyes, doing my best to pretend to be asleep when I heard them coming down the hallway and then the door flew open.

"Happy birthday to you," four different voices echoed through the house. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ku-urt, happy birthday to you." I rolled over to see them and glanced over them and then pushed myself up to sit Indian style and laid my head slightly to the side while watching them four taking the last few tones.

Finn looked like he was more asleep than awake as he was leaning against his mum who was discreetly trying to push him to stand by himself, dad was singing false and loudest of them all and Blaine looked as if he just wanted to start jumping around the others because he had so much energy despite sounding so tired earlier.

"Happy birthday son" Dad clapped my cheek and reached me an envelope. "It's just a little something- you'll get more presents later today." I thanked him and gave him a one- armed hug while Carole placed the breakfast tray in front of me on the bed and made sure it was steady and then hugged me herself.

"Happy birthday honey." She kissed my forehead and then moved so Finn could step past her and reach me a wrapped present. "This one is from me and Finn…" she looked to Finn- Finn yawned, and after saying happy birthday and then that he'd go back to bed he turned around and walked out of my room, throwing the door closed after him. "FINN!" Carole scolded for smashing the door- but there wasn't an answer and we heard him continue to his room and more or less fall down on his own bed- quickly getting replaced by the sound of his snoring.

Carole sighed and rolled her eyes. But dad patted her shoulder and whispered something I couldn't hear so she seemed to let it go just as Blaine reached me a wrapped present and hugged me- which was hard because he was as good as jumping where he stood. "Happy birthday Kurt." He let go of me again and jumped even more.

By the time I had unwrapped a couple of gift cards from my dad and a shirt and scarf from Finn and Carole it was a miracle Blaine hadn't hit his head in the ceiling from all the jumping when I finally grabbed the wrapped box and slowly pulled of the tape to tease Blaine who was still jumping up and down and was eager to see what I thought of whatever he had given me.

At last I had gotten all the tape and threads off and slowly folded the paper away from the box, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the look on Blaine's face. Then at last it was just left for me to open the box- and it revealed a hand- made bracelet, with text reading "Courage" I smiled- it was our word!

"I made it myself." Blaine was still jumping. "Do you like it?"

"I- I love it Blaine. Thank you." I reached out my arm and let Blaine help me to put it on. Before I hugged and thanked him, and then turned towards the breakfast tray- I smiled remembering the tradition with new travel mugs in the same prints but different colors for every year on my birthday. I glanced over the few mugs and at last decided on grabbing the red one myself, Blaine grabbed the blue, Carole the green, my dad the yellow and at last the purple one was left for Finn.

"What's this tradition with the cups actually?" Blaine asked when I told him about it.

"My mum always used to buy dad a new travel mug every year on my birthday, with the same print but different colors every year. And so the third year she did it, the year I was seven, dad gave me and her pick which one of his old cups we wanted to have. And then the year after that she bought three cups and let me pick and then they picked each. And then the next year…. She wasn't… she was dead but… I and dad continued to buy those cups, with a new print and color every year." Dad smiled, he had been hiding something behind his back and now he held it to me- it turned out to be a soft, shaggy teddy bear I had gotten for my eighth birthday.

"Remember this?" Dad smirked and my chin dropped looking at the soft, brown fur and the red bow around his neck that mum had helped me tie and cut in the right length after opening the present it was wrapped around holding the teddy bear.

"Oh my God Blaine!" I carefully grabbed the teddy bear and one after one memories from that day came back. Blaine seemed confused of me having mentioned his name. "This teddy bear… he was named Blaine… I met a boy at a playing center that was named Bla…" As the memories got even clearer and I couldn't help to remember the boy my teddy bear had been named after my chin dropped once again. "Oh my God"

And as all the memories of that day came back all at once- I realized that all of us had been at Mr. Duke's playing center that day. Including another person we hadn't met again until years later and would probably never had recognized from there unless the memories from that day had hit me that morning.

**Flashback **

"Mummy?" I looked up where I sat in the back seat of my dad's car. "What do you think I should name this teddy bear?" I looked down at the brown, soft teddy bear she had given me today- because today was my eighth birthday. "I can't come up with a name that is nice enough."

I scratched my head through my hair- just a while ago- when my mummy lost all of her hair because of her medicines- I forced my dad to cut all my hair of because when mum said she was ugly I wanted to show her that bald wasn't ugly at all. My hair had grown since then- but it was still quite short.

"I don't know honey." Mummy answered while she looked herself in the mirror in the front and tried to tie a knot in the scarf she had on her head so it would stay there on her head. "Maybe you should name him after some special person you know." She glanced back at me- maybe she wanted me to name it after her- I thought of it but then let it go- after all I was named after her- my middle name was Elizabeth- even though I was a boy. So there was already someone named after her.

"And here we are" Daddy stopped the car outside Duke's playing center- mum and dad had told me before we went here that this was where we're going. I liked Duke's center- they had a princess room for birthday parties and mummy and daddy had promised me we could have cake in there. Just us three- or maybe if I met some friend there maybe he or she would be able to have cake with us too.

"No scooter." Daddy said. "You'll need to leave your teddy bear in the car so you don't drop him somewhere in there." I thought for a second- I was going to be really careful. "Come on, we can leave that book with pictures of princesses and look in while we're there inside." I bit my lip and then turned around and put my new teddy bear into the middle of the seats and put my new book open in front of him so he could watch the pictures of the pretty princesses. And then I took mummy's hand and we walked together into the playing center.

I liked this place, it had a big table where there was always colorful papers and glue and sparkly glitter and loads of other things so you could make cards, and slides and things, and even swings- and every half hour they would play music really loud so everyone would start dancing and I really liked dancing.

Daddy said something to the guy standing by the desk inside, and then he got stickers to put on my shirt, and one on his own shirt and one on mummy's shirt. I and mummy ran over to the table with stuff for making cards, I grabbed pink, sparkly glitter and some stickers with princesses on and mummy helped me to make a card just as the music started playing loud through the playing center and I turned around and took mummy's hands and we started dancing together.

Then- just as the music got faster and better, mummy stumbled and before I had caught her she sat on the floor and seemed to not feel well. "Mummy" I bent down and stroke her cheek like she used to when she comforted me. She laid her hand towards the back of mine and then opened her eyes. "Mummy what is it?"

"Kurt." Mummy's voice sounded quieter and lighter than what it usually did. "Kurt get your dad and tell him to come here okay?" I didn't really want to leave my mum so I just stopped. "Kurt do what you're told!" I bit my lip and then turned around and ran the fastest I could through the playing area, crossed between dancing people and sprinted to the lounge where dad sat with a person who worked there and talked about something for my birthday party in the princess room.

"Daddy." I ran up to him. "Mummy fell and she can't get up." Daddy froze for a second, then he jumped to his feet and came running back to the playing area with me where there was one tall and brown- haired boy standing and looking at my mummy while a little girl was pulled away from her by her dad. "Mummy?" I ran over to her and laid my hand on her cheek again.

Daddy kneeled by her and talked to her, I couldn't hear what but mummy shook her head, and then he lifted her up. "What's wrong with her?" I heard the boy ask, I turned around and glared at him- it wasn't on his business whatever he meant- and nothing was wrong with my mummy. She was just ill- she would get better and be an angel in heaven she had told me- I liked angels!

And I loved my mummy

And there was nothing wrong with her

And she was the best mummy in the world

Instead of answering the boy, I turned around and grabbed daddy's shirt from the back not to lose him while he hurried through the playing area still holding onto mummy in his arms and me holding onto the back of his shirt and almost ran after him to keep up with his long steps while my legs were so short.

Daddy walked out to the lounge and to a sofa in a corner of it and then laid mummy down on it. "Liz?" He asked and stroke over mummy's forehead like she used to always do to check if I was warm. "Maybe…. Maybe we should go home and have the party at home instead."

It felt as if something clenched in my stomach- I didn't know what to say- I wanted to stay here at least for a little while but I didn't want to make mummy stay if she wasn't feeling well.

"No honey." She reached her hand out and took daddy's. "We'll just stay, I'll be okay in a minute. Kurtey- you just go back and play honey." I hesitated, and turned my head and looked away towards the playing area. "Kurt honey, I will be back with you if I feel better soon but you just go off and have fun okay?" I decided to do like mummy said and hugged her quickly before I turned around and ran back towards the table with the card- making- things.

I sat down where I had been sitting earlier, right by the boy that had been standing staring at my mummy after she fell. A woman stood behind him and helped him to get the glue from making his blue, football- card off his fingers while I reached for the pink, sparkly glitter and a pink piece of paper to make a card from.

"Pink is for girls!" I heard next to me and looked up to see the tall, brown haired boy again. I only glared at him because my mummy had told me not to care about stupid comments and then I reached for a cart with princess stickers. "Princesses are for girls too" The boy snorted. "You're silly and girly." He looked down to his blue and green football card again. "And stupid."

It was kind of hard not to mind about the boy, and I glared up at him again and was just saying something- probably nothing smart- when a boy with black, really curly hair came up by me. "My name is Blaine, I'm a boy and I like pink and princesses too." The tall boy snorted again. "And I think you are stupid for saying such things. Both girls and boys can like whatever they want!" The tall boy looked angry and then stuck his tongue out towards me and the curly boy- just as his mummy came and saw him.

"Finn Christopher Hudson!" She scolded. "That is not a nice thing to do! Now you say you're sorry and if I see you doing something like that we will be going straight back home again." Finn Christopher Hudson pouted in anger and turned to us and mumbled sorry. "Like you mean it… and don't roll your eyes at me young man." The tall boy turned to me and the curly boy again but seemed mostly like he wanted to be somewhere else.

"I'm sorry." Finn Christopher Hudson still sounded grumpy, and then turned around and sat down by the table again, and I heard him mumble that he still thought pink was for girls. His mummy sighed and smiled towards me and the curly boy and then walked over to Finn Christopher Hudson and forced him to talk to her in that way that only mummy's can do.

"I'm Blaine." The curly boy said. He reached his hand out and I took it. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kurt- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

"That's a lovely name" Blaine smiled and showed a glug in between his teeth where his baby teeth had fallen out. "And don't worry about what that dumb boy said. I like pink and princesses too… and bowties." Blaine fixed the bowtie around his neck. "I like your clothes!" I looked down at my skinny jeans and knitted shirt- these were my favorite clothes- they were pretty. Then I looked back to the boy, his red jeans, button up and bowtie.

"Thanks, I like yours too" I smiled back at the boy. "But I don't like that boy." I glanced back at Finn to show Blaine who I meant. "He was mean. I can like pink and princesses even though I'm a boy. Mummy and daddy says I even can have my birthday party in the princess room here today." Blaine smiled.

"So it's your birthday today?" Blaine smiled. "How old are you?"

"I'm eight."

"I'm six" Blaine smiled again. "My birthday is in January. But happy birthday to you. Do you want to go on the big slide with me?" I turned my head and looked towards the big slide- I didn't really like that one- it was high up and really steep and fast. "Please Kurt? Please go with me. I don't want to go on my own." Blaine reached out his hand. "I'll hold your hand while we ride it if you hold mine." I hesitated again but then decided on going with him and ran after him and climbed up on the side of the big slide.

"I want my mummy." I cried standing on top of it and hugging the side that was cutting off the slide from the part where you climbed up. "It's too high. I want my mummy to be here." I closed my eyes and turned my head so I wasn't looking down but at Blaine. "I want my mummy to be here. I want my mummy to be here. I want my mummy to be here" Blaine looked as if he was thinking hard and then he breathed in and talked again.

"I can't get your mum now. But I can hold your hand while we ride it. And then you can go and tell your mum that you made it and she will be really proud of you." I sniveled and dried a tear. "Come on Kurt, you do want to make your mum and dad happy do you?" I nodded. "Come on then, it just takes a few seconds and then you will be really happy and proud and then you can make your mum really happy and proud.

Blaine reached out his hand and I took it while I dried the tears in my eyes and then we sat down by each other on top of it while a guy that worked here laid each hand on mine and Blaine's backs to push us forward. I really didn't want to see this so I pressed my eyes closed hard and then kept them closed all the while I felt the staff's hand on my back and felt that we went down the slide and all until I heard Blaine speaking happily.

"You did it! Kurt you did it! Open your eyes!" I slowly opened my eyes, Blaine sat by me and smiled big and I looked around and saw we were at the bottom of the big slide. "Come on, do you want to go tell your mum?" I nodded, and while I still held onto Blaine's hand I ran through the playing area and to the lounge.

Mummy and daddy weren't hard to find, they were almost the only ones sitting in the lounge and were in the same sofa in the corner as they had been in when I ran out to the playing area. But now mummy was sitting up, even though she was leaning against daddy's arm and I ran aver to them. "Mummy, mummy" I called out. "I did it, I went to the big slide, and there was a big boy making a card, and he said princesses are for girls, and this is Blaine and pink and princesses are for both girls and boys."

"Kurt." Mummy held up her hand in that way she always did when I talked too much to try and make me be quiet. "Start from the beginning and at first tell us who your friend is and then tell us the rest okay?" Then she turned to Blaine. "And who is this lovely boy?" Blaine straightened his back and spoke politely.

"My name is Blaine madam and sir." Mummy smiled but didn't move her head from daddy's shoulder. She clapped on the seat next to her, and showed Blaine to come and sit in the seat next to her, I tucked my lip out. Mummy started talking with Blaine without even looking at me- today was my birthday and right now she was only talking with Blaine. She had even called him lovely-I was her lovely boy- I was!

"Kurt." Daddy showed me to come closer and lifted me up on his lap. "Don't look at them like that. I know what you think, but mummy haven't forgotten about you just because she's talking to someone else okay?" He whispered so quietly mummy and Blaine couldn't hear it. "So that's okay kiddo?" I nodded.

"So where are your parents Blaine?" Daddy asked. "Can we meet them too?" Blaine suddenly looked sad, he looked to his hands and mumbled something we couldn't even hear, then sniveled, and even though he turned away his head I knew he was on his way to crying. "Hey… what's wrong buddy?"

"They're only at work." Blaine said and dried the tears with the back of his hand. "They had promised me we would all go here today but then dad got called in so they let me go here on my own instead, my brother Cooper was keeping an eye on me, but he found some girl who was here to take care of her younger brother too so I haven't seen him for a while." Blaine sniveled and looked to his hands in his lap again.

I felt sad for him, he was really alone, and I wanted to comfort him so I crawled out of daddy's lap and over mummy's and hugged Blaine, I felt that Blaine relaxed a little and leaned his head against my shoulder, just like I used to lean my head against mummy's shoulder when she was comforting me, then he just sat like that for a little while until he pulled away from me.

"I'm such a baby." Blaine wiped his tears with the back of his hand and sniveled. "Cooper always say I always cry like a baby." He looked up at me, his eyes were still glittering from the tears in them and then pulled up his legs and threw his arm around the lower part of the red jeans and his legs. "I think Kurt wanted to tell you something Mrs. Elizabeth, you should let him, you will be really proud of hi…" Blaine had only gotten through half of the last word when a member of staff on the playing center came over and cleared his throat while he looked at my dad, I squeezed in between Blaine and mummy and sat down for real with my legs over the edge of the sofa while the older boy stood and seeming nervous playing with his fingers as he looked to my mummy and daddy and then to me and Blaine.

"Sir, ma'am…. You had booked the princess room for having your daughter's…"

"Son…" Daddy corrected and pointed to me. "He's having his birthday party in the princess room." The older boy went bright red in the face and continued playing with his fingers as if he was really nervous when he looked to me and then back to my parents and continued talking a bit nervously.

"Yeah that's kind of it… it's been a little mix- up about the rooms, and the princess room have been double- booked, we have got a pirate- room, a disco- room and an outer space room as well to have birthday parties in and we'd like to ask you if you'd like to have your son's birthday party in one of them. F- for half price of course and the cake and all that for free."

"Wait what?" Daddy started, and I heard it was his angry voice. "What on earth?" He stood up and faced the younger man. "What's your name and how old are you?" The curly- haired man was shaking where he stood with dad facing him.

"William Schuester sir, twenty four years old."

"Well William twenty four years old." Dad stated. "So you come here and ask us if you can switch this room all of a sudden. Talking about some mix- up and double book when we both know perfectly well that you're only denying my son- my boy to have his party in a room for girls aren't you." William Schuester shook his head, he looked frightened and I stood up- I had really wanted to be in the princess room- but I didn't think that William Schuester was lying when he said it had been some mix- up and I didn't want daddy to scare him like this so I stepped in front of my daddy.

"Can you sing and dance in the disco room?" I asked, William Schuester nodded. You could sing and dance in the disco room. "I want the disco room instead daddy!" I looked up at him. "I like singing even more than what I like princesses. Please don't be angry." Daddy bit his lip, and I could tell he was starting to calm down before he turned to William Schuester again.

"I'm going to check every little detail with this girl's parents in the princess room. And if it comes out that you've been lying to us then you and your staff and boss will be in a whole lot of trouble." William Schuester nodded and swallowed.

"Yes sir, of course sir."

"Burt." Mummy had stood up and laid her hand on daddy's shoulder. "The poor guy is shaking, calm down. If there's been a mix up then it can't be helped and if not then we can deal with it later okay." Daddy stepped away and signed to William Schuester to get away, William Schuester almost ran towards the staff's area. "So are you sure it's okay to be in the disco room instead okay honey?" I nodded and smiled to show her I was happy about the disco room instead. "That's good honey, so what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Just as she had asked that the music started playing loud again, Blaine jumped out of the sofa and I took his hands and we started dancing, then I saw daddy lift mummy up and dance at the same time as he held her lift up so she wouldn't fall again.

And then when the music ended I could finally tell mummy and daddy about Finn Christopher Hudson and the glitter, and Blaine and girls and boys and at last about the slide. Daddy smiled really big when I came to the part about the slide and he stood up and lift me up to spin around with me- that's how happy he was that I had made it and run down the big slide.

"I'm so proud of you honey." Mummy kissed my cheek. "That was so very brave of you." I sat down on her lap and she hugged me for a long while before she turned to Blaine. "And you too Blaine. Hey what do you say Kurt? Should we invite Blaine to your birthday party?" I nodded fast. "Blaine do you want to come to Kurt's birthday party and eat cake and sing in the disco room?" Blaine nodded too. "Well… it's about… half an hour left, so you just go and play and then we will come and get you when it's time to go into the disco room okay?" I and Blaine nodded again and I stood down on the floor and took Blaine's hand and ran away to the big slide again.

I didn't have my own watch, my daddy said he didn't want me to have one yet, I couldn't wait until I would have my own and mummy and daddy would think I could have my own and I had wished for Santa to give me one every Christmas, and for Birthday Princess to give me one every year for several years now, but mummy and daddy always said that maybe I would be getting one next year.

People at my school said there wasn't a Santa, and there wasn't a birthday princess- especially because they said they had never heard of Birthday Princess before, they said there was no Easter rabbit or tooth fairy either- but I had seen all of those- well- not the tooth fairy but she always gave me five dollars and a pink or blue toothbrush so she had to be real!

After we had gone on the big slide once again, I told Blaine about Birthday Princess when we sat and made each card by the table again. "Of course she's real." Blaine answered me. "If you have seen her and she brings you presents every year then she's got to be real." I smiled and lifted up my feet on the chair to sit Indian style- my mummy had told me I wasn't supposed to sit like that on chairs- but today was my birthday so I could sit however I wanted- just for today!

Blaine was making a card that he hid under his arm and he wouldn't let me see it. At first I was trying my best but then he almost got mad and I didn't want to make him mad so I stopped and went over to make the card I was going to make earlier with pink and silver glitter and stickers with princesses and butterflies to give to the birthday princess when she came later.

"Kurt, Blaine. Come here boys." Blaine had just put the card he made in an envelope when mummy came over to us. "It's time to go to the disco room and have a party and have cake." Mummy smiled and I took Blaine's hand in mine and then we walked towards the section with the party- rooms.

"That's the stupid boy that said pink and princesses are for girls." I nodded to where Finn Christopher Hudson was just walking into one of the bathrooms right by the place with the party rooms, the disco room was furthest down, and I and Blaine was just walking in after mummy when we heard someone call out for Blaine.

"Blaine!" A boy I didn't recognize came over, he looked like he was fourteen or fifteen years old and had dark brown hair and he seemed angry. "I told you not to talk to any strangers what are you doing?" Blaine looked down and didn't answer the other boy. "Mum and dad left me in charge to take care of you and I told you to do one thing- don't talk to strangers. At least not adults."

I understood that this was the older brother Blaine had talked about. Whatever his name was. Blaine glared back up at his brother and didn't move anything when he started talking. "I hate you Cooper." He suddenly said. "You say that mum and dad leave you in charge but then some girls comes and you just disappear. And they're no strangers, this is my new friend Kurt and that is Mrs. Elizabeth and that is Mr. Burt." Blaine turned to his brother after pointing to me, mummy and daddy. "And they treat me better than you do!" Blaine backed towards the door to the disco room. "I hate you Cooper!"

Cooper stood with his mouth open and didn't seem to know what to say about this. "Whatever you want little bro'" he said at last. "But don't come crying to me when something goes wrong okay?" Cooper span around and walked towards the reception and we could see him leave the center. Blaine sighed and looked to the floor. Mummy kneeled by him and whispered something in his ear that I didn't know what it was and then Blaine smiled and laughed.

"Come on then" Daddy said. "We've got a birthday to celebrate."

We walked into the disco room, William Schuester stood with his back of us furthest into the room by a stage and some speakers. "Damn it" He fizzled. "I am so, so sorry but I can't get this thing to work… shall I play something?" He nodded to a guitar standing in a corner. Dad sighed, and waved to him to just get out of the room. "Okay… I'll bring the cake then. I hope you have a good time despite all these mix u…"

"Oh that's okay." Blaine suddenly almost shouted. "We can sing instead! Or at least I can when I've thought of a song." Blaine smiled again and then ran over to a big box of dress- up- clothes and pulled up a peruke that made him look like he had long black curls instead of short black curls like he actually had

I sat down by the table and lifted up a smaller box with perukes and hats and different things to dress up with. Blaine came sitting down by me. "I'll dress up as Stevie Wonder!" He said. "Then I'm going to sing to you Kurt." He smiled big at me. Mummy asked William Schuester if they could turn the blinking light in the room off and just have a normal lamp.

Mummy had gotten some medicines a little while ago, it had made her really sick and really tired. It made her eyes very sensitive and bright, blinking lights hurt her eyes and I didn't want it to hurt her. William Schuester jumped up and did something with the item on the wall and then the blinking stopped. "I'm sorry guys." Mummy turned to me and Blaine.

"It's okay mummy, I know it hurts your eyes"

Suddenly the woman from earlier- Finn Christopher Hudson's mum came into the doorway and she walked over to William Schuester. "Sir… my son's locked in the bathroom, the door's-… the door's jammed and I… we can't get the door open. And… I don't care how you do it but you need to get him out." William Schuester didn't seem so sure about what to do and scratched his neck. "Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!"

"I'll do it" Daddy stood up. "Do you have a screwdriver here somewhere?" Daddy turned to William Schuester who nodded fast. "Can you get it and then get outside the bathrooms, come on now." He laid his hand on Finn Christopher Hudson's mummy's back. "What's your son's name?" They walked out, I and Blaine looked to each other and then I started pushing myself up from the bench around the table to see what was happening myself.

"Oh no you don't!" Mummy said. "You two stay here! I'll go and help." She stood up and walked out, then I and Blaine looked to each other. Blaine nodded to me and then we pushed away from the table again and walked out of the disco room and towards the bathrooms, already when we came out of the disco room we could hear Finn Christopher Hudson shouting and tugging the door handle for the bathroom door.

"MUUUUU-U-U-UUUUUMMY" Finn Christopher Hudson and wrenched the door handle again. "MUUUMMY" We could hear him sobbing and even his fast breaths through the door between the shouts, my mummy stood by his mummy and tried to comfort her and daddy was just walking over to the door with a screwdriver.

"Daddy will get him out." I told Blaine. "He's been opening our bathroom door like that at least a hundred times at home." Our bathroom door was always jammed - which ended up with me or mummy always getting locked in the bathroom with daddy having to help us out- daddy simply didn't lock the door when he went to the bathroom

"Finn!" Finn's mummy stood by the door and tried to calm her son. "It's okay honey I'm right here. We will soon get you out." She looked to daddy that was starting to get the lock off the door. "Please get him out…. Please…" Mummy stroke her shoulder and told her something I and Blaine couldn't hear.

The music started playing loud through the playing center again, I took Blaine's hand but we still just stood there and watched as daddy screwed in the door to get it off and get Finn to be able to come out of the bathroom. And then suddenly, just as the music stopped playing the lock of the door fell off and dad could put his hand into it and pull the lock out.

The bathroom door flew open with a bang and when it finally gave in Finn fell when he had jumped towards it, now he crawled up and then jumped up and hugged his mummy, sobbing so loudly I and Blaine could hear it too even though he was out. "Kurt?" Daddy came over to me. "What would you say? Maybe we should invite Finn to your birthday party too, so that he can be in the disco room where it's not so loud and calm down?" I bit my lip, then nodded and daddy went over and talked to Finn's mummy while my mummy came and led me and Blaine back to the disco room.

It looked a bit like Finn's mummy had some trouble carrying him. He was tall, probably taller than me and I had heard his mummy tell mine that he was seven years old. Daddy tried to help her but she only shook her head and walked after us into the disco room, there was a stage and she sat down on the edge of it and helped Finn moving so he sat better.

"I said they could stay in here." Daddy told me and Blaine. "Finn needs to calm down and that would be easier in here where it's a bit quieter, that's alright, right boys?" I glared to Finn who was sitting still crying just not as loud anymore on his mummy's lap. He had been really mean and stupid earlier- I didn't really know what to tell daddy because I didn't want him to have made a promise he couldn't keep, but I didn't want Finn on my birthday party.

"Come on son, I know what he said but right now it's both him and his mummy who needs us? And there's more than enough of both space and cake for us all!" I nodded- Daddy was right- and I could give Finn another chance.

Mummy went over and asked William Schuester something I couldn't hear, he nodded and mummy came back to us. "I just need to get something in the car honey." She told me. "I hope I don't miss the birthday princess again." William Schuester went over and pulled some clothes and perukes out of the dress up box and then walked out of the room.

"Mummy" Finn sniveled and lifted his head from his mummy's shoulders. "Are you mad at me?" The woman scowled. "Are you mad because I couldn't be brave so I got so scared and shouted and cried like that- you always say you want me to be brave so I can be like daddy and fight for our country one day but for that I need to be brave." Finn's mummy sighed and pulled her arm tighter around her son's shoulders.

"Finn!" She said- almost so quietly I couldn't hear it. "Of course I'm not mad at you. You're perfectly allowed to be scared. I was scared too. And don't worry about that, of course I want you to be brave Finn but if you want to be in the army like daddy was or not that is all up to you. And you are brave Finn, you are the bravest little boy I know. Okay?" Finn nodded and laid his head to the side towards his mummy's shoulder again. "I love you Finn."

"I love you too mummy"

Just as Finn had stopped talking there was a knock on the door. "It's the birthday princess." I said and stood up and ran over to the door and opened it. It was the birthday princess, she wore a blue dress instead of her usual pink one, and instead of her usual brown, long hair of the same color that mine was her hair was blonde, long and big. "Hello birthday princess" I said to her and stepped away from the door so she could walk in. And right after she came- William Schuester came- but he had switched his clothes to golden pants and a black, big shirt with rainbow- colored and he was holding onto a cake with eight candles on that he walked over and placed on the table.

"Hello Kurt." Birthday princess said. "I heard that you turn whole eight years old today. Is that true?" I nodded. "Oh you're becoming such a big boy aren't you?" I shrugged- I had grown a lot taller the last few months but I still wasn't tall enough to reach up to turn on the light in the bathroom and always had to ask mummy or daddy to do it.

"You look very different today!" I said instead, Birthday Princess smiled.

"Well that is because I knew today you were going to have your birthday party in Princess room so I'm a disco Princess today." Birthday Princess pulled up a bag that she had "Oh… do you know what I have in my little bag here?" She held up the pink bag that looked like the bag I had my things for PE in when I brought them to school. "Do you have any guesses what's in it?"

"Presents!" I smiled- I knew there were presents in it because she had presents in it every year. Birthday Princess nodded and stuck her hand down the bag. "And Birthday Princess, I made you a card.!" I said and took the card I had made earlier and reached it to her, it was a pink paper with one big sticker with a princess with a pink and white dress and pink and silver glitter, and then silver and white letter- stickers that said "to Birthday Princess from Kurt Elizabeth Hummel"

"Oh thank you so much Kurt. This is a very nice card, pink is my favorite color, is it yours too?" I nodded- I really liked pink better than any other color. "I think I'll put it in a very special place on a shelf in my castle… but what do you say. Should we get on with your presents since it's your birthday and not mine?" I nodded and Birthday Princess put her hand down in the bag again and pulled out the first present.

"Happy birthday Kurt from Aunty Debbie, Uncle Mike and Anna." Anna was my cousin and she was only a few months old, I reached up and took the present but I wanted to wait until mummy came back and could see the presents with opening them so I only laid it on the table while Birthday princess pulled out another present. "Happy birthday Kurt from Uncle Andy… Happy birthday Kurt from grandma… Happy birthday Kurt from Aunty Mildred."

"Those are almost all of the presents I got to give you Kurt." Birthday Princess said. "But I think mummy and daddy have more for you from them and from your friends. But that's all that I had." Birthday princess smiled and hugged me again. I knew Birthday Princess would talk about leaving again now but then Finn sniveled again and talked again.

"Birthday princess?" We all heard Finn ask and birthday princess turned to him. "Will you come and visit me on my birthday too in February? Please?" Birthday princess didn't answer him at first, she seemed a bit sad and then she answered him.

"I'm sure I can Finn, but if I don't you can't get sad because I need to go to all the people whose birthdays are that particular day and I don't really have time for everybody. But I'm going to do my best and I'd really like to come for your birthday." Finn nodded and birthday princess turned back to me. "And here's a present from Mercedes to Kurt. And that's the last one for today but I think that your mummy and daddy are planning a very special surprise for you." Birthday Princess hugged me. "Now I have to leave."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" I asked when Birthday Princess was leaving. "My mummy is just getting something in the car, she hoped she wouldn't miss you this time too." I grabbed birthday princess's dress a little to hold her here until mummy came. "Please birthday princess, please." Birthday princess kneeled and looked me into the eyes- her eye color looked exactly like mine.

"I need to go now. There are many that needs their birthday presents today. Actually famous people too- an actress named Linnea Quigley and an actor named Joseph Fiennes for example I'm also going to today so I need to go now." When birthday princess turned around I wanted to ask why she didn't say we'd meet again next year like she used to. Dad started talking to me and I couldn't see her when she walked down the hallway and to the front doors.

"Mummy, mummy" I ran up to my mummy when she came into the disco room again. "You missed the birthday princess again!"

"Oh no!" Mummy said. "Oh this year again!" I nodded. "Oh well…" Mummy held up the scarf she had had tied around her head earlier. "Can you help me get this on again. It fell off and I don't want it to fall off again!" I nodded and stepped up on the bench so I could tie it around her head- I could always tie it a lot better than what mummy could herself or how daddy could. "Thank you honey."

"Kurt?" Blaine said questioning, and then whispered to me so no one else could hear it. "Why have your mum not got any hair?" I thought a bit about what to answer and then told him out loud, and I didn't notice the way mummy and daddy smiled at it.

"Mummy have got no hair because she got sick, and then she got meds that made it fall off. But bald isn't ugly! My mummy is really pretty!" Blaine nodded.

"She is!"

"Thank you honey. Kurt, I got this from the car!" Mummy gave me another present. "So do you want to eat cake now and open your presents?" I nodded. "Okay…." Mummy looked to William Schuester again and he lit up the candles on the cake again and then daddy took the cake from him while they sang the happy birthday song to me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURT" They all shouted at last and daddy held down so I could blow out the candles, it was hard to blow them all out at once but when I took a breath in as deep as I could and then blew I actually managed to blow all of the eight candles out. William Schuester took a knife and one plate at the time and started handing out slices of cake and cans of cola to us all.

"What did you wish for when you blew out the candles?" Blaine asked.

"I can't tell you that!" I told him. "Then it won't come true"

And I really wanted my wish to come true

I unwrapped the presents, and got a book called Alice in wonderland from grandma, a disposable camera from uncle Andy, and one scarf each from Aunt Debbie, uncle Mike and Anna, a big, sparkly backpack from aunty Mildred and a shirt from my friend Mercedes. "Here." Finn had when I unwrapped the shirt from Mercedes walked over to us others and reached me the blue and card with football- stickers that he had made earlier. "You can have this, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I hope you like it." I smiled at Finn and told him the card was really nice.

"Here is one from me too" Blaine reached me an envelope and I opened it and pulled out the red card with princesses and glitter on, and stickers that together said "lovely" "It says lovely because it's the only word I can spell, and because I think you're lovely." Blaine smiled again. "Happy birthday." I smiled back at him.

"I think you're lovely too Blaine." I put the cards and the rest of the things in the backpack from Aunty Mildred, then I took the last present from mummy and daddy and unwrapped it. "Oh, a real wristwatch." I pulled in the parcel holding the ballerina wristwatch in pink and blue to open it. "Thanks mummy, thanks daddy."

Mummy helped me to put the wristwatch on. "We thought you could need one now, and you know what that means Kurt. Even when I and daddy aren't home when you quit school you can take the bus home and be home alone instead of stay at daycare. I smiled bigger now than I had done earlier today and almost jumped where I stood, though I couldn't understand why mummy's eyes seemed so sad when she stroke my cheek. "You're growing up so fast my lovely."

Mummy hugged me, I hugged her back. "Oh mummy" I said. "I'm always going to be your lovely little boy." I hugged her tighter, and then when I stepped back after a while Blaine was again wearing the peruke that made him look like he had long, dark curls. He said something to Mrs. Finn's mummy and then she nodded, took Finn's hand in hers and sat down with him by the table again.

"I'm going to sing a song to you Kurt. I'm singing the first two verses of my favorite song, but I have changed the lyrics a little." William Schuester had fixed so the microphone on the stage would work and Blaine started singing. "Isn't he lovely…" Blaine continued, and I could hear he had changed she to he and then he sung "and he is eight years old" instead of "less than a minute old."

"Yaaaay good work Blaine." Mummy said while we clapped, "Okay Kurt, do you want to sing something now honey?" Mummy looked at me. I shrugged, I really loved singing, only I hadn't really sung standing in front of someone I had just met before, and now both Blaine, Finn and Finn's mummy were here. "Oh come on honey, you always sing Mr. Cellophane in front of us and your aunt's and uncle's and grandma." I nodded, and then stood up and walked over to the dress up box and got a brown hat I found to look like Amos Hart from the musical Chicago, then I stepped up on the stage and took the microphone from William Schuester.

_Cellophane…_

As soon as I started singing I knew all of my self- confidence had returned and I sang from the top of my lungs and as low as high as the song went and as I could. "Yaaay" mum shouted when they clapped from me and I bowed holding onto the hat and then jumped down from the stage and right into daddy's arms. "And what about Fi… oh!" Mummy turned towards Finn and his mummy who started talking to my mummy.

"This little man have fallen asleep after all that drama. I think we should just go home. Thank you so much for letting us sit in here and for the cake." Finn's mummy stood up and lifted him up. "Happy birthday Kurt, goodbye." She pushed the door closed with her shoulder and then disappeared out of our sight

"Liz…" Daddy said. "Did she ever tell you her name?" Mummy thought of it a minute. "What about you?" I and Blaine looked to each other. "Too bad!"

Us others still were in the Disco room to take pictures with my new camera, dress up, take even more pictures, dance when the music played loud first once again and then another time, eat cake and read out loud from my new book.

At last we gathered our things and mummy and daddy were walking out to the lounge by the kitchen again, I walked with them to leave the backpack with my other new things an then suddenly we heard a big crash from glass being crushed from the kitchen and a big man- a lot bigger than daddy- pushing out William Schuester out of the kitchen and then stood in the reception and shouted at him.

"YOU HAVE DONE EVERYTHING WRONG SINCE YOU FIRST CAME HERE WILLIAM SCHUESTER. NOW YOU'RE GOING TO CLEAN OUT YOUR LOCKER AND THEN LEAVE." William Schuester tried to stutter something about leaving the clothes he had taken from the dressing up in the disco room. "OH YOU JUST KEEP THOSE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HERE FOR FIVE MORE MINUTES. LEAVE" William Schuester sighed, then turned around and walked into the staff's room while his boss called out for a janitor to come and take up the crushed glass.

I and Blaine went to play again, and we got in a jumping castle until a little while later until mummy came to get us. "Kurt honey, it's time to go home. Blaine? Did you want to borrow Mr. Burt's phone so you could call your parents again and ask them if you could come home with us and stay with Kurt until tonight?" Blaine nodded and jumped down from the castle before me.

"BLAINE" Cooper came walking with fast steps. "I've been looking for you for ages, now you need to come. Mum and dad are here." Cooper grabbed onto Blaine's hand, Blaine tried to tell him about me and getting to come with me home, but Cooper only pulled him by his arm away over the floor while Blaine was trying to run fast enough not to fall, and the last thing I saw of him was his black, curly hair that I could see over the highest stair when they walked down the stairs towards the door.

"Don't be sad Kurt." Mummy said and kneeled by me. "I'm sure you'll meet each other again." I nodded and took mummy and daddy's each hand when daddy took my new backpack and then we walked out of the playing center. Outside the door, on the porch steps William Schuester sat with a carton with his things- still dressed in the golden pants and the black shirt with rainbow- colored circles on.

"Hey." Daddy went over to him. "We heard what happened. Are you okay?" William Schuester nodded, then showed daddy a little box he held in his hand with a ring in it. "What do you mean with that ri… oh!" William Schuester sighed and put the small box back in his pocket again. "I can see the problem! Can't pay for the wedding?"

"Couldn't pay for the ring- with a job. Or anything else she wa… needs" He took his carton. "Well… I suppose sitting here won't make anything better. I'm done at college in a month and a half so I guess I can search job as a teacher in not too long." Daddy told him to wait and then went over to mummy and said something to her that I couldn't hear. Mummy took a pencil and a napkin that she wrote something down on and gave daddy.

"Here Mr. Schuester…"

"Will!"

"Here Will. I own this gas station so if you need a job and can't find any, give me a call and I'll see what I can do." Will looked down on the napkin, then laughed shortly at something I didn't know what it was.

"I don't know much about cars."

"Again, I'll see what I can do. Do you need help with that?" Will shook his head and lifted up the carton he had with his things in. "Well…. I'll maybe see you some time then. Oh and by the way, I did check that with the princess room earlier, I shouldn't have reacted like that." Will shrugged and seemed a bit ashamed and then walked away towards his car while I, mummy and daddy walked towards ours. I crawled up into the back seat and lifted my teddy bear up and fixed the red bow he had around his neck.

"So have you thought of a name for your new teddy bear honey?" Mummy asked and I looked up at her and nodded. "So are you going to name him after some special person?" I nodded again. "What are you going to name him then?"

"Blaine!" Mummy smiled, and turned back towards the road so she wouldn't get car sick when daddy started driving.

"Did you have a good birthday then?" Daddy asked. "Even if you didn't get to be in the princess room?"

"Yes" I jumped in my seat. "The disco room was awesome, Blaine was lovely and I had the best birthday ever!"

**End of flashback**

"Oh…" Dad scratched the back of his head when I had told what I remembered from that day. "I should probably say sorry to Mr. Schuester should I?" He smiled. "And god he seemed scared then…. He sure changed before the next time I met him…. Wow! Being that nervous and scared doesn't seem like him at a…"

"He was with Terry dad!"

"Oh- that explains it." Dad smirked. "And that together with that jerk of a boss would be enough for Terry once and that was more than enough." Blaine looked confused.

"Who's Terry?"

Blaine looked confused, and I understood he had never heard any of the stories about Terry and William Schuester together. "She's Mr. Schuester's ex-wife." I told him. "She was…. I glanced to dad and Carole- who glanced to each other to have words to describe her. "…needy"

"Really needy" Carole continued.

"Really, really needy." Dad continued after Carole. "I could call her a jerk as well but it would probably be mean towards other jerks to make them seem like her." Dad smirked. "I only met her once like I said… but that was enough." Carole and I nodded agreeing. Blaine raised an eyebrow- he seemed to wonder what was going into us all with talking about a person we barely knew.

"I remember…" Carole started. "That the next time it was Finn's birthday he sat in the kitchen window seal as soon as he could to watch if the birthday princess would come. At last, late at night he fell asleep on the kitchen bench… She never came but I… He was so sad the next day I got out and bought another present and then called my sister and asked if she could come. She did it and dressed up and Finn's eyes were just shining when she explained to him that she hadn't forgotten him she had just hadn't had the time to come on the right day."

None of us others could help but smile, but Blaine still looked a bit confused about Terry, maybe he wondered why we were speaking bad about a person we barely knew. But then he seemed to let it go for now and just silent, and it looked like he was far, far away.

"Blaine?" I stated. "What is it?" Blaine cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"After we… after we got together and I met you Burt and Carole and Finn and you talked about your mum and everything you know… I used to wish that I had met her. I really wanted to meet her. But now it turns out I did meet her…. And she really meant a lot to me that day…. I wish she had known… no…" his voice got a bit dreamy. "I think she knows…"

I didn't believe she knew, people died and then they were dead, they didn't come back… but I couldn't destroy the dreamy look in Blaine's eyes and the slight smile on his face. So I chose not to say anything about it, and then Blaine changed the subject.

"Do you remember what you wished for when you blew out the candles my lovely?" Blaine asked. I nodded. "Did it come true?" I shook my head. "Can you tell me what it was now?" I nodded and then told him.

"I wished for two things actually, the first one didn't come true. It was that I wished for my mum not to be sick anymore. And the second…" I took Blaine's hand, and dad's in my other one, the others seemed to get my wink and Blaine and dad took Carole's hands in theirs. I couldn't help but smile when I thought of the other wish that day.

"I wished that I and all of the lovely people in the disco room that day would know each other and be friends forever."

**So, well, that's it. I hope you liked that. Anyways, the songs used are- even though I don't use song- texts in this the song Blaine is singing is the first two verses of "Isn't she lovely" by Stevie Wonder- just slightly re- written. Kurt is singing Mr. Cellophane from the musical Chicago. **

**And that is my longest chapter ever, just the story is 10 284 words long… oops! **

**And then one last HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Precious passenger **


End file.
